There are known in the prior art a number of devices for dispensing currency from a number of supplies corresponding respectively to different denominations of bills. One example of such a currency dispenser is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,882. Currency dispensers of the type shown in this patent are particularly adapted for use in relatively secure installations such as banks and the like, wherein each individual transaction involves a relatively large sum of money. At such an installation, moreover, the number of transactions per unit time is not particularly significant.
There are many locations at which a very large number of relatively low dollar amount transactions must be accomplished in a short period of time. Retail outlets such as fast food stores and convenience stores are examples of such locations. It will readily be appreciated that the speed and accuracy with which transactions can be carried out in such locations contributes to the overall volume of business and result in profit to the proprietor. Customer satisfaction is enhanced by any reduction in the period of time the customer must wait in line.
Recognizing the desirability of the use of an automatic currency dispenser in a location such as a fast food shop, consideration must also be given to other factors. The dispenser must be accurate and reliable. It must be secure. It should be simple and inexpensive for the result achieved thereby. It should be compact to permit its use on relatively crowded countertops. It is desirable that it have under counter capability both for security and space saving considerations. It should be compatible with coin dispensing mechanisms. It should be relatively easy to manufacture and to service.